The Creature
by RoseGiuseppe
Summary: BlackWolf!Sherlock. Sherlock acting strangely. What's behind it? John wants to find out. A secret is revealed.
1. Strange Behavior

**Genre: **Supernatural / Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Sherlock acting strangely. What's behind it? John wants to find out. A secret is revealed.

**Warning :** Wolf!Sherlock

**Info: **This is my first fic in English, it's unbetated and any spelling errors / grammatical errors are likely to retain it.

Hope u like it and enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>The Creature<span>

۞

Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

* * *

><p>The night was cold, gloomy and the moon was shining bright. Days in the past Sherlock was different.<p>

He behaved oddly, strangely…

John couldn't explain that to himself. Sherlock had been playing for hours on his fiddle. He went into his room and closed the door for days. In that time he drank nothing and ate nothing. The fact that he still had to get up in the long...

One day, it was late evening; Sherlock came out of his room.

His black hair was tousled and hanging confused face. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under the eyes. He looked like he would immediately collapse. His body was so thin ... so fragile.

He slowly walked into the living room where John was sitting on the sofa.

"Sherlock, you're alright?" John asked anxiously.

"Mh?" He murmured. "Oh yes. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Exhausted, he slumped into his favorite chair.

"I am concerned. That is all." John looked at him searchingly.

His dark eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and concentrated.

"You're sure that everything is alright?" He asked again.

The consulting detective sighed in frustration. "Yes, I'm sure that everything's alright and now be quiet. I must think."

Even the doctor let out a desperate sigh.

۞

_A few days later..._

۞

Then late at night, John was already gone to bed and experienced a troubled dream, when he was awakened by a noise.

He thought Sherlock had gone to bed too. Finally, it was late.

It was the sound of light-footed steps, quiet and fast.

He pondered for a few seconds, if he should get up to see what it was and who it was.

Finally, John got up, took a torch in his hand and reached for his revolver.

With trembling hands, he went out of his room and approached the noise which came from the kitchen.

John tried to look carefully into the room and he couldn't believe his eyes.

By lantern lights that through the window he could see the furry coat of an animal. The great creature was like a ball on the kitchen floor. It looked like a wolf.

"Sherlock!" John cried in panic voice. The nature of the ground slowly raised his head.

۞

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, but the next chapter is ready soon. :D<br>Please Review.


	2. Impossible or not?

I'm back with a new Chapter. :DD

I thank **AssassinOfRome** and **Moonspon Dragon** for their dear Review.

Hope u like it.

* * *

><p>۞<p>

Chapter 2: _Impossible or not?_

* * *

><p>"Sherlock!" John cried in panic voice. The nature of the ground slowly raised his head.<p>

"What-" He stopped when his eyes into the silver eyes of the wolf looked. They were like liquid silver. But it seemed as no one could look further into it, as in his eyes. The fur was black like the night. Despite the darkness that had the wolf, he looked beautiful.

"Oh God…" John quickly went back behind the kitchen door. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"There is a wolf. There is a wolf in the kitchen… Oh God." John whispered to himself.

He looked carefully into the kitchen again. The wolf still had lifted his head.

The eyes sparkled vigilant and they looked right in John's. He drew in his breath sharply. The eyes reminded him of someone.

"Fuck…" There was a wolf in the bloody kitchen. "Sherlock, I need your help!" He shouted in the direction of Sherlock's Room. "Sherlock!"

The animal was a faint whimpering sound.

„Sherlock!" He shouted again and again came a whimper. The eyes were so familiar to John.

His breath stopped short.

The eyes from the wolf looked like his. Like Sherlock. But that was impossible. It was simply not possible. "Sh-Sherlock?" Actually, it was just a silly thing to talk to the wolf, because he certainly wouldn't answer him.

Suddenly raises the animal, but exit without making eye contact between them.

"Sher-Sherlock, is that you?" Good God…

Slow and deliberate was the Wolf step by step closer to John. He remained uncertain one meter in front of him.

"Is that really you?" John went a step forward hesitantly, before he slowly bent down to black wolf. He cautiously stretched out his hand to the snout of the animal and finally, he put his hand on the soft, dark fur.

His fingers sank in it. The intense, bright eyes looked at him.

Hypnotic began John's fingers on the fur of the wolf to fondle.

۞

For hours John was kneeling in front of the wolf and stroked his soft, beautiful black fur. Like averted his eyes saw in the silver and he couldn't avert his gaze.

"…Sherlock…How is that possible…?" He whispered.

In this moment, the excited voice of Mrs. Hudson was heard from the flat door.

"John, could you help me short?"

Approaching steps followed.

۞

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	3. Turmoil

You will not believe it... That's a new Chap! It's the third, exactly. (:

**Beta** for this Chapter **: **The fantastic **AssassinOfRome** (Thank you, thank you, thank you!)

**Important! : ***sigh*... I've made a cover for this story. Link:

http:/ giuseppe101. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/d3imy06

but you must the empty buttons do away again..

****To my reviewers :****

Moonspun Dragon : The good old housekeeper. Thank you for your reviews.

AssassinOfRome : Thank you, thank you, thank you! :DD You're great and a great author!

little moonbeam : If you want I can send you a link. There is the cover of this story. (:

xLouise : Yes.. I hope the grammar was in the last chapters in order. English is not my native language, so I've only my School-English. (; Thank you for your review.

Lanshannarra : Sherlock as a wolf.. oh yes. ;D

Hope u like it. :]

* * *

><p>۞<p>

Chapter 3: _Turmoil_

* * *

><p><em>At that moment, the excited voice of Mrs. Hudson was heard from the flat door.<em>

_"John, could you help me?"_  
><em>Approaching footsteps followed.<em>

The old woman cried, once she looked at John's hand that was buried the fur of the black wolf. Her eyes widen. Trembling, she held her hands to her mouth.

"Jo-ohn!" She was panting hard. "There's a-a wolf!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson." John stood up slowly. "I know. Please calm dow-"  
>"A wolf!" With a sudden movement, she walked to the animal... or more to Sherlock.<br>"Get out, you damn beast!" The housekeeper stamped her foot on the ground in front of the wolf to scare him away. Sherlock jumped at the sound. He flinched away and whimpered.

"Mrs. Hudson! Don't..!" He placed himself protectively in front of the now-standing wolf.  
>"Get away!" The screech in her voice even hurt John's ears.<br>"Mrs. Hudson!" John, as an ex-army surgeon, was now shouting the name of the woman with such force that, metaphorically, Mr. Hudson could have risen from the dead and silenced their screams. But then what John saw let him have a terrible conscience. Mrs. Hudson's hands were shaking terribly and her face was pale like paper. And she fainted.

"Oh S**T!" Again, the sensitive doctor was brought in John. But fortunately it wasn't a serious loss of consciousness. With sharp moves, John lifted the woman from the floor and put her quickly on the sofa.  
>"You should go." He said uncertainly to the wolf, whose eyes followed each of his movements with interest.<br>"If Mrs. Hudson wakes up, she shouldn't fall again into a swoon, just because a wolf was in the room. Just because! I'm making this sound as if it's normal! Just... just go. But come back. Please!"  
>The wolf understood and left the room with slow steps. As soon as he was gone, John began to call the landlady's name softly.<br>"Mrs. Hudson?"  
>Her eyes fluttered open. "Mhh..? John? What's happened?"<br>"Uhhm- You ran against a cabinet, Mrs. Hudson. Don't you remember?"

"Noo."

"Perhaps it's better if I give you something to help in your own apartment. That'll calm you down."

۞

When John re-entered the apartment, it was quiet. There were no sounds. His own breath, however, sounded too loud. It seemed to drown out everything around him. He shook his head. His eyes revolved around the room, but he wasn't here. "Sherlock...?"  
>"Kitchen." John's breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. His heart stopped beating as fast. Sherlock's hair was an untamed mass of curls even more so than ever. In his blue dressing gown, he sat on the chair, and before him stood a cup of coffee.<p>

"How's Mrs. Hudson?" He murmured without looking up.  
>"Alright. Sherlock ... how is that possible?" Nothing, absolutely nothing John could guess from Sherlock's face.<br>Expressionless, with vacant eyes, he looked at his coffee cup.  
>"Tell me how." Still standing, the doctor tried to look in his eyes... unsuccessfully, though.<br>Sherlock sighed silently and took a sip of his coffee.

"Now tell me already, Sherlock. Damn! You- You were a wolf! A wolf! A big, black, bloody wolf!"  
>"John ... It's a... long complicated story."<br>"All right... Explain it to me and I'll understand it."  
>Without saying another word, Sherlock got up and placed his empty cup in the kitchen sink.<br>"Later... I'm tired..." He disappeared out from the kitchen, and left a cold silence behind him. John sighed. It took him five minutes to realize there was no steam coming from Sherlock's coffee when he walked in on the detective. It must have been stone cold.

Now John was officially confused.

۞

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>Sooo..? What do you think 'bout it?<p>

Please Review. (:


	4. Surveillance

Uhm.. I'm so sorry this took so long. But I hope I do well again with this chapter.

**Beta: **AssassinOfRome****

(Thank you so much! Without you I would be stymied. ;D)

**To my reviewers: **

reflekshun: I'm glad you like it. (: And thank you for the compliment! Hope you like this chapter, too.

Lanshannarra: John will soon be elucidated. ;] And Mrs Hudson..Well.. An old housekeeper, I do not want to overdo it and shock she again.^^

So, I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p>۞<p>

Chapter 4: _Surveillance_

* * *

><p>That night John had hardly been sleeping. The sounds of cars that travelled along the Baker Street seemed too loud and the noise echoed around his room. Too many questions and thoughts flitted around in his head and kept him awake.<p>

The sunrise was his salvation.

The first rays of sunlight shone weakly through the curtain of his window and illuminated the room. With heavy eyelids and a jerk, John stood with his bare feet on the cold ground. He had to know why his roommate was able to turn into a wolf. How could such a thing be possible? Tired, he lumbered toward the door and then into the kitchen.

"Oh… morning, John. I hadn't expected you up so early." He heard Sherlock speak, when he entered the room. John briefly looked at him. He was already fully dressed. A white shirt, black jacket, pants, shoes. But the untamed black hair was tousled. His dull eyes gazed at his white hands, which lay on the pockmarked table before him.

"Sherlock...talk to me." John said, and stood before him.

"I am talking to you. At this precise moment."

"Don't play dumb. I know what I saw and that was you, Sherlock!"

"Obviously." All of sudden, Sherlock stood up and walked out of the room, before John could respond. Puzzled, he wandered after him.

"Sherlock!"

"Yes?" He asked as he took his coat off the hook on the door and pulled him over.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I need a little fresh air. To think." He stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world and John was an idiot for even questioning it. John couldn't think of anything to say. "Fine, I'll go with you." He stuttered a few minutes later. Sherlock looked down at him critically.

"If you want to go out in this weather in you pyjamas, then fine; it's your decision." With these words he left the apartment and trudged down the stairs.

"Damn, damn, damn it!" John tried to quickly slip into his shoes and jacket and pull the key out of the door lock. He hurried down the stairs. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Of course he wouldn't wait for him.

"Sherlock!" He cried as he stood outside the front door. On the pavement there were a few people and the street wasn't filled with cars. There were no cars, in fact. Not even a parked one outside Speedy's, like usual. It was eerie.

"Sherlock... where did you go?" No one answered him.

The first rain drops fell on his shoulders. More and more followed suit and it wasn't long until it rained like a waterfall. He quickly went back inside the flat. There was no point to look Sherlock in the midst of this deluge.

۞

John waited and waited, made a soothing cuppa, sat on the chair, stood up again and paced around in the living room.

What did all this to mean?

The patter of rain could be heard loudly when he struck down on the rooftops of London. After an eternity John heard the front door finally unlocking and footsteps that went up the stairs.

"Sherlock…" He whispered and stood up from his chair, averting his gaze so it was fixed on the door. The footsteps came closer. Slowly, the door opened.

"Mycroft?" Amazed and confused, he looked at the man. "Where is Sherlock?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Doctor." The older Holmes cleared his throat. "I could see how he left the Baker Street, but I've lost track of him."

"You know what happened, right? You saw it from the CCTV recordings."

A barely perceptible nod. "Yes, John. I know it."

"How is that possible? Explain it to me or I'll go mad."

"No. I shouldn't. Sherlock should explain that to you, not me. I consider myself out."

"Since when do you consider yourself out, Mycroft?"

The deep voice sounded from Sherlock, who was standing at the door behind his brother and took off his blue scarf. Suffocating silence lay like a grey veil over the estate.

The rain had subsided. The sound of it pattering against the roof was no longer as loud.

Sherlock took off his coat, hung it on a door hook, sauntered over to the sofa and sat down on it, when he began to speak.

"Mycroft, you should go."

Without saying a word Mycroft took a step closer to his brother, leaned over and whispered something in his ear. John couldn't understand it. Mycroft had spoken too softly. Sherlock gave him a slight lifting of the mouth, before Mycroft turned back upright.

"Goodbye, Doctor." He said briefly to John and he closed the door closed silently behind him on his way out.

"We need to talk, Sherlock."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Is it worth a review? (:<p> 


End file.
